1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to free-standing walls. It further relates to free-standing continuous wall assemblies that may be used for display, storage and/or advertising purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Peg board and slatwall type panels may be commonly used for display, storage and/or advertising purposes in various exposition, tradeshow, retail and residential settings. Panels with a magnetic type surface can be also used for display purposes. Panels with dry-erase surface may be used for communicating ideas, calendaring events, etc. Pegboard, dry-erase and magnetic type panels are generally secured to the fixed interior walls. Slatwall type panels may be also secured to the existing fixed interior walls. Slatwall type panels may be also provided as free-standing walls to display articles of merchandise which are for sale. A typical slatwall panel generally includes plurality of extrusions or slats that are disposed horizontally and that are linked together to define a unitary panel having a plurality of horizontally disposed slots. Opposite ends of each slat are interlocked with the end upright supports. Intermediate upright supports may be also used. However, such slatwall panel construction is characterized by a greater than desired material costs and/or labor costs to erect, take down and/or transport.
Generally, due to difference in mounting requirements, same type panels are used in assemblies for display, storage and/or advertising purposes. This may be disadvantageous in some applications requiring different type of panels to be combined into one assembly, particularly of a free-standing continuous wall type.
Therefore, there is a need for a free-standing continuous wall that may be composed of different type panels, is economical to manufacture and cost effective to assemble, dis-assemble and transport.